


Deadpool's reply

by FandomisOhana



Series: SpideyPool is love [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Adorable, Deadpool being Deadpool, M/M, Relationship Goals, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/pseuds/FandomisOhana
Summary: a sort of sequel to my first spideypool fic





	Deadpool's reply

**Author's Note:**

> see my first spideypool fic

1\. I hate the way you ~~curse like a sailor~~ and make me laugh at inappropriate times  
A. **fuck you ass hole I do not curse at all you fucking dickhead** _But awww I make you laugh that is sweet_  
2\. I hate the way you kiss me in public or do other kinds of PDA  
B. That is not what you screamed while in the  park's pond   
3\. I hate your ~~adorable amount~~ of unicorns  
C. Heyyy I have a _large amount_ of unicorns  
4\. I hate the way you randomly burst into song like we are in a musical  
D. **You are the one that I want, oooo honey**  
5\. I hate that you are my biggest fan and embarrass me in public  
E. _awwww I'm your biggest fan that is sweet_  
6\. I hate that even if I try to make you leave, you just won't go away  
F. **We are soulmates and soulmates stick together**  
7\. I hate how much nights I spend thinking of you  
G.  baby you need to sleep, otherwise you'll be ugly like me  
8\. I hate how you think you are ugly when to me you are ~~beautiful~~  
H. I am 100% superhuman ugly   
9\. I hate how much you care for me and make me feel loved  
I. _That is what soulmates are for_  
10\. I hate how much I love you  
J. I love you **more**


End file.
